1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of confirming a location of a product using an RFID, and more specifically, to a method of confirming information on whether a product is loaded on a shelf, a specific location, and a status thereof using an RFID.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, product management services refer to services in which a plurality of shelves are provided, and products are stored and managed on each shelf In order to provide the product management services, precise information on which shelf is loaded with products is required. For this purpose, conventionally, products were located on shelves and data was manually input or barcodes attached to the products were read to perform operations such as reading locations of the shelves or mapping thereto. This is inconvenient in that it causes data to be manually recorded, and operations to be performed twice.
Attempts have been made to overcome the conventional problems. For example, attempts have been made to manage products located on a shelf using a radio-frequency identification (RFID) technique. However, a conventional method of confirming a location of a product on a shelf using an RFID causes a malfunction such as a reader reading information on a product on a next shelf to occur, and thus an apparatus interrupting a radio wave was required to be additionally installed in each shelf.